mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Feiri
Titling themselves as the chroniclers of history and custodians of harmony, the feiri are an enigmatic race with a strong affinity for the oceans and lakes. Hailing from a continent to the far west, the feiri were one of the last arrivals to Merindor. Because of their origin, feiri culture has a unique exoticism that is difficult to find among the other races, and they tend to congregate into communities which embody it fully. Feiri that interact often with outsiders sometimes choose to adapt foreign names alongside their true names. This is especially true of merchants, diplomats, and similar individuals. Description Characterized by monochrome hair and a flowing, slightly delicate appearance, feiri are a race of philosophers in many ways. Examining all things under a lens of ambivalence and consideration, they place a lot of value on the traditions passed down by their ancestors, and many choose to view life as something that should be treated with care and finesse. For many feiri, the principal belief that trust and friendship can only be reciprocated and not first given to outsiders is also firmly held, possibly making it more difficult to form deep relationships with them as a non-feiri. True to the contrast provided by their guises, feiri tend towards absolutes in every discipline they involve themselves in, and their ideal of perfection is the effortless execution of the pinnacle of an art; because of this, many feiri have historically been exceptional writers and artists. Gameplay Characteristics *Humanoid (feiri, water) *Medium size, with 30ft. base land speed. *+2 Dexterity, -2 Strength: Feiri are much more agile than they are strong. *+2 racial bonus to Concentration checks. *Master of Waves (Ex): Feiri may move through water without making Swim checks, and always have a base swim speed equal to their base land speed. They are always able to breathe both air and water, and gain a +8 racial bonus to Swim checks. *Harmonization (Su): 1/day, plus 1/day per 4 character levels beyond 1st, a feiri may add +2 to any attack roll, ability check, skill check, or saving throw after the die is rolled, but before the results are announced. This ability cannot apply more than once on the same check, and is activated in the same action as the die roll that is made. *Energy Resistance: A feiri has cold resistance 5, which improves by 5 for every 5 character levels the feiri has beyond 1st. Gameplay Notes For the purposes of qualification for feats, prestige classes, and so forth, feiri count as elves and the feiri subtype counts as the elf subtype. It is highly recommended that specific details (reflavoring, slight changes, etc.) are brought to a discussion with the DM. Martial Grace Racial Prerequisites: Dexterity 15, feiri. Benefit: With a light weapon, or a one-handed martial melee weapon which deals slashing or piercing damage, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack and damage rolls. The bonus on damage rolls cannot exceed your base attack bonus, and you cannot carry a shield in order to benefit from this feat. Special: Martial Grace can be used in place of Weapon Finesse to qualify for a feat, prestige class, or other special ability. If this substitution allows you to gain a benefit that normally applies to all finesse weapons (those described in the Weapon Finesse feat description), it instead applies to the weapons listed in this feat's description. Inner Focus Racial Prerequisites: Feiri. This feat can only be taken at 1st level. Benefit: Your psionic ability flares to life, revealing the ancestral secrets and strength of the feiri. You gain 2 power points, plus 1 per character level beyond 1st. Your power point reserve is added to your class's pp reserve if you have such a class, and entitles you to take psionic feats, metapsionic feats, and psionic item creation feats. In addition, you may expend your psionic focus to double the bonus your harmonization ability confers upon you; beyond level 10, the bonus is tripled instead. Special: Inner Focus can be used in place of Wild Talent to qualify for a feat, prestige class, or other special ability. Category:Races Category:Merindor